


Corazon Celestial

by galahippo



Series: Infinity gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fights, Graphic Description, Mild Gore, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahippo/pseuds/galahippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En esta interesante historia se relatará la historia de una joven celestial miembro de una de las razas más poderosas del universo; llamada Hippet, tuvo la suerte de llegar a parar al planeta tierra, donde habitan seres demasiado inferiores a ella, según sus pensamientos, y ahí es donde conoce a las Gemas de Cristal, las cuales son protectoras de este extraño mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este es mi primer fic en este sitio (y en general), lo siento si hay algún error o algo, me voy a graduar en unas horas y estoy un poco apresurado, en fin espero y disfruten de este intento de escritura llamado Corazón Celestial

Capítulo 1.

Una figura femenina caminaba por un pasillo, su apariencia constaba de una amalgama entre piel y metal color negro que la cubría de pies a cabeza, tenía una especie de franjas color naranja paralelas que empezaban en sus hombros pasaban por su vientre y terminaban en sus muslos, también contaba con una en forma de gargantilla en su cuello, dos en vertical en los brazos, y otras dos en sus tibias, en donde se supone que debería estar su rostro solo había dos líneas que terminaban en curva.

Se dirigía al encuentro de sus superiores, ella pertenecía a la facción más importante y poderosa de su raza, y este día le darían la primera misión desde su nacimiento. Era la más joven de la especie entera, por lo que era muy inexperta en el manejo de sus poderes, normalmente era apartada de las misiones por esta razón. Pero ese día sería diferente, por fin le darían una misión, finalmente se uniría con sus hermanos y hermanas a la hueste principal.

Después de doblar en la esquina del pasillo se encontró con una gran puerta doble, ese era su destino, las franjas naranjas en su cuerpo comenzaron a emitir una suave luz provocando que la puerta frente a ella se abrió ante esta señal, dio un par de pasos dentro y los vio, dos figuras que desprendían un poder inconmensurable, eran los dos celestiales más poderosos en existencia, en una silla metálica en el centro de la habitación se encontraba OAA el líder supremo de todos los celestiales, llevaba una especie de armadura color azul con detalles dorados, su cabeza estaba formada por un cubo con cuatro protuberancias a sus lados en forma de triángulos , y a su derecha de pie y cruzado de brazos estaba Arishem el juez, contaba con una armadura totalmente roja, su cabeza constaba de una especie de cilindro con varios cuadrados grabados en ella, el enjuiciador era conocido en todo el universo, era el encargado de juzgar mundos, galaxias y hasta universos enteros, era un asesino de planetas. OAA levanto una mano y se dispuso a hablar.

—Joven Hippet, haz sido seleccionado para una misión, si la completas con éxito podrás formar parte de la hueste principal.

Le hizo una seña al juez y este levanto su brazo con el puño cerrado únicamente con su pulgar extendido de manera horizontal, y de un rápido movimiento lo giro hacia arriba dándole su aprobación tal cual lo haría un emperador romano.

A pesar de que OAA era el líder de los celestiales todas las decisiones tenían que pasar por la aprobación del magistrado, era una ley incuestionable.

Arishem se dispuso a hablar para darle los detalles del encargo, tenían que ser lo más precisos en la información dada o algo podría salir mal.

—Tu misión es ir al sector B15 e investigar una anomalía interdimensional, es probable que se trate de una brecha hacia otro universo, de ser así debes sellarla y volver, tienes permiso de aniquilar toda oposición.

—La misión será completada a la brevedad mis señores.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a sus líderes, y dedicándoles unas palabras.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió a una puerta al final del pasillo, esta se abrió ante su presencia, una potente succión la expulso del lugar, y la lanzo al frio espacio, al parecer se encontraba en una gigantesca nave interestelar, esto no era ningún problema para ella ya que no necesitaba respirar y se podía mover por el espacio a velocidades transluminicas.

Recorrió galaxias a una velocidad increíble, a una velocidad de años luz por segundo, bajo las leyes de la física normalmente esto sería imposible, pero los celestiales no estaban atados a estas, y podían viajar millones de veces la velocidad de la luz en segundos.

Por fin llego a su destino una enorme rasgadura en el espacio tan grande que podría devorar estrellas completas, su mano empezó a iluminarse, hasta que tomo un color naranja brillante, con la energía cargada en su mano podría cerrar con facilidad la abertura, cuando estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre la brecha se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, había rastros de energía cósmica, por lo que no pudo haberse hecho por accidente, activo sus sentidos cósmicos estos le permitirían encontrar cualquier rastro de vida que estuviera cerca aun si se encontraba oculto, y ahí fue cuando lo vio un enorme individuo a un lado suyo, era de un color carmesí intenso y despedía una energía tan poderosa que deformaba la realidad a su alrededor, era Dustellar el conocido asesino de celestiales.

La joven retrocedió rápidamente era uno de los individuos más poderosos que existían y su poder era igual o mayor al de ella, estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer así que comenzó una conversación.

¡Dustellar!, Se supone que fuiste encerrado en la prisión de Kyln por el devorador de mundos, ¡¿Cómo escapaste?!

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pronto morirás, cree esta rasgadura en la realidad para atraer a uno de ustedes y poder matarlo, se creen invencibles pero cuando te mate a ti, el resto caerá con más facilidad.

Ella se puso en posición de batalla, extendió sus piernas a los lados un poco, mientras encogía sus brazos a sus costados con sus manos formando un puño, las franjas en su cuerpo comenzaron a expeler una potente luz naranja, y a su alrededor la realidad misma se deformaba, la luz comenzó a rodearla formando una esfera, era una barrera que se podía usar como defensa y ataque, por ultimo un par de apéndices con similares a las patas de una araña emergieron de su espalda, eran unas armas sumamente peligrosas podían cortarlo casi todo, estaba lista para enfrentar a oponente.

Dustellar en cambio no adopto ninguna posición y simplemente levanto ambos brazos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos irradiaban una energía roja, una esfera similar a la de Hippet se formó a su alrededor, pero con algunas diferencias, era más parecida a una llama que a la esfera perfecta de la celestial frente a él.

Las burbujas que habían creado les proporcionaban una mejor defensa y potenciaban todos sus ataques.

De un momento a otro chocaron, una y otra vez a una velocidad indescriptible, solo se podían ver estelas rojas y naranjas chocando una y otra vez, pero no simplemente colisionaban, al mismo tiempo se daban billones de golpes por segundo.

Su batalla estremeció al universo amenazando con destruirlo todo, destruyendo galaxias como si de castillos de arena, generando calor tan intenso que nuevas estrellas nacieron a su paso, llegando hasta el fin del universo.

Aunque impresionante la batalla fue corta, Dustellar tenía clara ventaja sobre Hippet, su experiencia enfrentando seres tan poderosos como él, era mucho más amplia que la de ella, golpe tras golpe la defensa de la menor se agrietaba, ella sabía que perdería así que pensó en una manera de escapar, en la última envestida intento sujetar la cabeza de su rival pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de él, parecía que ya todo había acabado, Dustellar lucia triunfante sobre ella, pero no era así, al momento de atraparla ambos desactivaron su defensa, en ese instante Hippet disparo un potente rayo de las palmas de sus manos directo a la cabeza de su enemigo, dejándolo desconcertado por un momento.

Al ver la oportunidad se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la brecha, terminar la misión era más importante que su propia vida, recorrió el universo entero en segundos, se habían alejado demasiado de la brecha que se suponía tenía que sellar, al llegar al lugar rápidamente comenzó a cerrar la apertura, según sus cálculos había tiempo suficiente como para sellarlo y volver al cuartel general, pero su cálculo fue erróneo, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, eran sus sentidos cósmicos alertándole que algo se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, sin importarle esto siguió su trabajo, pero cuando iba a poco más de la mitad, lo sintió él había llegado, trato de darse la vuelta para poder defenderse pero ya era muy tarde, antes de poder confrontarlo cara a cara recibió un golpe con las manos entrelazadas de Dustellar en un solo puño hacia su cabeza, ese impacto fue tan potente que las estrellas alrededor fueron destruidas solo por la onda de choque, se podría comparar con un big bang concentrado, era un ataque con toda la fuerza del titan carmesí.

La armadura de un celestial era una de las cosas más resistentes que existían, podían aguantar calores tan enormes como el de una supernova, y el frio del espacio, sin ser afectadas en lo más mínimo, pero un golpe como el que recibió Hippet iba más allá de la imaginación.

La cabeza o casco de la mujer se agrieto al mismo tiempo que era disparada a una velocidad incomprensible hacia la brecha, su cabeza liberaba una cantidad de energía alarmante pero ella no podía hacer nada, el golpe la había dejado totalmente inconsciente, un sistema de contingencia se activó dentro de ella reduciendo su tamaño considerablemente, y desactivando las funciones que gastaran energía innecesaria, se había quedado sin poderes y con un tamaño mucho más vulnerable, pero era la única forma que tenia de sobrevivir.

Ahora se encontraba en otro universo, ella seguía inconsciente, su cuerpo vagaba por el frio espacio sin dirección alguna, un sueño de alrededor de diez años, una década para ella no era más que un suspiro, su armadura había recobrado un poco de energía, ella seguía letárgica pero su cuerpo podía actuar de manera autónoma si se trataba de mantenerla con vida, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al planeta más cercano, un pequeño planeta azul, la tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las gemas encuentran un habitante de otro universo

Era un día totalmente normal, o por lo menos tan normal como podía ser para Steven Cuarzo Universe. Esta vez él se había quedado en la casa, leyendo de nuevo uno de los libros que le prestó Connie, estuvo toda la tarde terminando uno de los libros mientras pensaba como le estaría yendo a las otras; Peridot y Perla se encontraban en el granero, trabajando tan rápido como podían para volver a armar el taladro que se había averiado ya una vez, el clúster en ese momento era la prioridad de las Cristal Gems, pero como Amatista y Garnet realmente no podían ayudar mucho con eso habían ido a otro lugar, a asegurarse de que ninguna gema corrompida estuviera haciendo estragos en alguna parte del mundo.

El atardecer llegó y Steven vio como el portal se encendió, dejando ver a una muy cansada Amatista y a una estoica Garnet; ni diez minutos pasaron y la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a unas enojadas Perla y Peridot, parecía que habían estado discutiendo, otra vez. Steven suspiró pesadamente a la vez que trataba de pensar en qué hacer para subir los ánimos de las Gems, sus ojos se encendieron cuando recordó que todas, incluyendo Peridot, le habían prometido jugar con él algún juego de mesa que él escogiera. Se apresuró a ir por uno al armario y justo cuando estaba por colocarlo en la mesa, hubo un temblor que hizo que Steven callera al piso, rápidamente Perla fue a ayudarle a levantarse.

¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Perla un poco exaltada.

Al parecer cayó una especie de meteorito en el campo de batalla, debemos ir a ver si es peligroso, o algún artefacto del planeta madre.- Contesto Garnet mientras se arreglaba sus lentes y se dirigía al portal.

Amatista resoplo, había sido un día difícil, y cuando por fin había logrado descansar tenían que salir de nuevo a otra misión.

¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Pasamos todo el día afuera trabajando y ahora tenemos que volver a salir?- Amatista camino a regañadientes hasta el portal, no lucia muy feliz.

Steven estaba emocionado, por fin podría divertirse en una misión junto con las gemas, dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Peridot, pero ya no estaba ahí, solo pudo oír como la puerta del baño era azotada.

Donde antes había un campo verde lleno de vida, (en especial fresas), ahora solo quedaba un desolado y semi-ardiente llano, la causa de esto se encontraba en su centro donde había un cráter relativamente grande, de unos cuatro metros de profundidad a simple vista parecía no haber vida en el, pero esto no era del todo cierto, dentro se encontraba la causante de toda esta destrucción, una especie de figura humanoide femenina.

Un pilar de luz de emergió de entre las cenizas, eran las gemas de cristal. Steven fue el primero en bajar de la plataforma, lucia muy sorprendido y un poco molesto por lo que sucedió.

¡Esto es horrible!- Grito Steven alterado, mientras recorría el lugar en busca de algo que se hubiera salvado de la devastación

Garnet y Perla parecían calmadas, pero en realidad estaban sufriendo, había sido un campo de batalla donde muchas gemas murieron pero seguía siendo un lugar importante para ellas, era un símbolo de la libertad que habían ganado tras la cruel batalla.

Peridot las había acompañado en esta ocasión, aun no confiaban del todo en ella, por lo que dejarla sola en el templo podría tratar de escapar o algo peor, así que por esa razón Amatista la llevaba amarrada de la cintura con una cuerda.

¡Esto es ridículo!, ¿No eh probado ya ser digna de su confianza? -Reclamo la pequeña rubia enojada.

Aun no estamos del todo seguras de qué lado estas Peridot, podrías tratar de escapar en cualquier momento.- Contesto Perla un poco indiferente ante la rabia de la menor.

Eso es factible… ¡Pero por qué razón me tienen retenida de nuevo con esta cosa! - Peridot trato de romper la cuerda, pero era inútil, carecía de la fuerza para hacerlo, así que termino resignándose y simplemente se mantuvo junto con el grupo.

—¿Entonces esto no lo hizo el planeta madre o algo así?- Dijo Amatista aburrida al mismo tiempo que se hurgaba la nariz.

—No lo creo, el planeta madre no hace esta clase de cosas, pero de igual forma deberían investigar los alrededores.-Sugirió Peridot mientras se sentaba en el piso cruzada de brazos.

—No es mala idea.- Garnet tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a explorar el lugar, podría haber alguna maquina o individuo hostil.

Las gemas se dispersaron por el páramo para poder investigarlo mejor, Steven se dirigió directamente al centro, ahí se había estrellado lo que pensaban era un meteorito, llego a la orilla del cráter, aun humeaba pero la temperatura del piso ya estaba lo suficientemente baja como para no quemarse, no podía ver nada dentro, así que se agacho un poco para poder ver mejor, no se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, y al acercarse un poco más perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro del oscuro agujero, Steven tuvo un aterrizaje bastante suave, se froto la cabeza un poco, le resultaba extraño bajo el solo podía haber roca solida pero se sentía diferente, era más suave que la piedra y tenía una textura lisa, se levantó para poder observar mejor que era lo que había debajo suyo, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver lo que parecía ser una mujer o algo parecido, rápidamente se bajó de encima de ella y se pegó contra una de las paredes del hoyo, no sabía que era esa extraña mujer, parecía un robot pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Oye…-Dijo Steven en voz baja tratando de despertar a la mujer frente a él, no estaba del todo seguro de esto, ella podría ser peligrosa e intentar lastimarlo, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que solo se tratara de una pobre robot que estaba perdida y se estrelló en la tierra por error.

Acerco su mano al brazo de ella, la textura de su "piel" era extraña, parecía ser metal pero era tibio como lo sería la piel de un ser humano, jalo un poco su brazo pero no hubo respuesta, se acercó un poco más a ella mientras pensaba en una manera de despertarla, entonces se le ocurrió, podría estar lastimada y por eso no despertaba, lamio sus manos y decidido las froto contra el vientre de la mujer robot, al parecer no hubo efecto por lo que Steven se decepciono, sus poderes curativos le habían fallado de nuevo, pero en ese momento unas franjas en todo su cuerpo comenzaron a emitir una luz naranja, el cuerpo de ella comenzó a moverse lentamente, intentaba ponerse de pie pero le era muy difícil, Steven se dio cuenta por lo que fue a ayudarla, al lograr ponerse en pie levanto su mano y la descanso en la cabeza de él, su mano emitió un pequeño brillo y después retiro su mano de su cabeza.

¿Que planeta es este? Pregunto ella al extraño individuo frente a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las gemas confrontan a la mujer del espacio-

—Ehh... Estamos en el campo de batalla gema o al menos lo que queda de el… -Steven estaba bastante confundido, la mujer-robot frente a el lucia genial, era como una de esas películas de ciencia ficción que veía de vez en cuando los fines de semana.

—Creo que me exprese mal, reformulare mi pregunta ¿En qué planeta me encuentro? – Ella no sabía si su pronunciación era correcta, acababa de aprender el idioma, la mejor habilidad que tenía su conciencia cósmica no funcionaba, por lo que tomo un poco de información del pequeño individuo ante ella.

—¿Planeta?, a cierto tu vienes del espacio, este es el planeta tierra, hogar de las rosquillas.-Steven trato de bromear un poco ella no se veía como alguien malo y tal vez se podría volver su amiga.

—Creo que esa es toda la información que necesito.- Comenzó a levitar fuera del hoyo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"La tierra había sido juzgada por Arishem, el fallo resulto positivo y el planeta no fue destruido, pero esto no parece la tierra de la que tengo registro, algo no está bien, debo activar mi conciencia cósmica, para recordar que paso".

Todo se paralizo ante ella, o eso al menos eso parecía, lo que en realidad pasaba es que activo una de sus habilidades llamada "Master Time" una habilidad que le permitía paralizar el tiempo indefinidamente, gastaba mucha energía aun para alguien de su especie, pero era la mejor manera de averiguar lo que sucedia, en este estado podría activar su conciencia cósmica con mayor facilidad, un destello ilumino su rostro lo había conseguido, y en ese momento recordó lo que paso, su pelea con Dustellar el como la venció saliendo disparada a la brecha como resultado de su derrota, este no era su universo, y tampoco era el planeta tierra que ella conocía, desactivo ambas habilidades mientras salía por completo del cráter.

Las gemas aún se encontraban dispersas por la zona cada una haciendo algo en especial, Perla estaba examinando el suelo y pensando si quedaría estéril para siempre o podría volver a albergar vida, Garnet levantaba unos escombros buscando armas u otras cosas que se hubieran salvado de la explosión, Peridot y Amatista se encontraban platicando sobre cualquier cosa, la primera manejando la plática y la segunda ignorándola un poco.

Algo llamo la atención de cada una de ellas, del cráter salió torpemente Steven corriendo hacia ellas, lucia feliz por lo que no se preocuparon mucho, exceptuando a cierta albina, perla recibió al pequeño con una abrazo, algo le podría haber pasado en aquel cráter.

—Steven! ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Perla preocupada.

—Sí, ya sabes solo vi a una mujer robot en aquel cráter.- Respondió Steven un poco emocionado, al parecer ya no estaba asustado.

—¡¿Una qué?!- Perla se sobresaltó ante las palabras del menor, pero si tenía razón podrían estar en peligro.

Una figura emergió del cráter, o mejor dicho flotaba fuera de él, las gemas rápidamente invocaron sus armas, exceptuando a Peridot y a Steven, la primera estaba muy asustada como para intentarlo y el segundo porque no creía que la mujer robot fuera malvada.

"Un grupo de nativos, parecen ser hostiles, Arishem ordeno aniquilar toda vida ofensiva."

Hippet levanto su dedo índice hacia las gemas, tenía planeado aniquilar por completo el planeta entero, no tenía algo en contra de ellos pero debía seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una leve capa de energía morada, justo después la punta de su dedo comenzó a emitir un brillo amarillo muy intenso, estaba a punto de atacar.

—Esa cosa que está haciendo con su dedo no se ve bien, creo que nos va a atacar.- Dijo Amatista mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

—No lo permitiremos.-Contesto Garnet secamente, su plan de combate era sencillo atacar antes de ser atacado.

Las gemas se movilizaron, Amatista ataco por el flanco izquierdo y Perla por el derecho, Garnet por su parte ataco de frente trataría de desviar lo que fuera a lanzar aquella cosa, si esto funcionaba, tenía planeado darle un puñetazo en la cara o lo que parecía ser su cara con toda su fuerza.

—Ya es muy tarde para intentar detenerme, por su ofensa ustedes y su planeta serán nulificados.-

Toda la energía que rodeaba a Hippet se concentró en su dedo índice aumentando de sobremanera el brillo de la punta de este, levanto su pulgar simulando con su mano una pistola, justo después hizo la acción de disparar retrocediendo su brazo y mano, pero nada paso, de su dedo solo salió humo, estaba muy desconcertada al parecer sus niveles de energía estaban muy por debajo de lo que pensaba.

"Un fallo de cálculos algo como esto no debería pas…"

Un potente golpe en su rostro la saco de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que la mandaba a estrellarse contra el suelo, no sin antes arrastrarse varios metros por la fuerza del golpe.

Trato de levantarse mientras mantenía una mano en el área de su rostro donde había sido golpeada, al parecer su armadura tenia grietas, para ella era impensable que un golpe con tan poca fuerza fuera capaz de agrietar su resistente armadura, su condición era mucho peor de lo que pensaba tan solo contaba con una diminuta fracción de su antiguo poder.

Antes de siquiera ponerse en pie fue atrapada por el látigo de Amatista, su fuerza al parecer también había sido reducida por lo que no pudo romper el látigo, un segundo puñetazo de Garnet a su rostro la enterró en el humeante suelo, sus sistemas estaban dañados, otro impacto como los anteriores y entraría en un estado de reposo.

—¡ALTO!-Una voz profunda y poderosa emergió de Hippet, no iba a correr el riesgo de entrar a su estado de reposo y dormir durante miles de años, sería una deshonra para su especie, y seria aun peor que individuos tan inferiores lo provocaran.

Logro romper el látigo de Amatista haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, y con una gran velocidad se lanzó contra Garnet propinándole un puñetazo en la cara rompiendo el extraño cristal en su rostro, haciéndola retroceder unos metros.

—¡¿Que te pareció eso sucio mortal!?, no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente.

Garnet gracias a su visión futura ya tenía una idea de a que se estaban enfrentando, podría ser una creatura de otro universo que se había estrellado ahí por pura coincidencia, eso descartaba totalmente la idea del meteorito, pero seguía siendo bastante peligrosa ya que afirmaba poder destruir el planeta entero, algo que aún estaba en duda ya que el golpe que le dio en su extraño rostro la había dejado en malas condiciones.

Hippet estaba segura de que aquella nativa con los guanteletes no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerla, arremetió de nuevo esta vez intentando taclear a su oponente con toda su fuerza, pero su ataque fue totalmente repelido por la morena, que la detuvo con otro potente puñetazo en su vientre.

—Pues no pareces ser tan fuerte.-Dijo Garnet con un tono ligeramente burlón.

Hippet había caído arrodillada, no tenía idea de que su contrincante fuera tan rápido, Garnet no perdió tiempo y le propino un fuerte golpe por tercera vez al rostro arrastrando el cuerpo de su oponente varios metros en el suelo, las franjas naranjas en el cuerpo de la mujer-robot comenzaron a parpadear mientras perdían fuerza, Hippet ya no podía seguir combatiendo su cuerpo necesitaba descanso, se sentía humillada nunca había sido vencida por un ser de tan baja categoría, Garnet camino hasta donde yacía la enemiga caída y le dedico unas palabras.

—Bienvenida a la Tierra.-Dijo tranquilamente mientras creaba un nuevo par de gafas y las colocaba en sus tres ojos.

Esas fueron las ultimas que Hippet escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia de nuevo.

—¿Que vamos a hacer con esa… cosa?-Perla pregunto alarmada.

—Yo digo que la subamos a un cohete y la mandemos al espacio y cuando menos se lo espere, ¡BOOOM! Explota en mil pedazos.- Sugirió Amatista divertida, haciendo un ademan con las manos simulando la explosión.

—La podrían mantener contenida en una burbuja o algo similar.-Dijo Peridot desinteresada mientras trataba de armar alguna clase de artefacto, con cucharas y tenedores.

—Una burbuja no servirá, no es una gema y su cuerpo es muy grande como para mantenerla dentro de una, pero podrían crear algún aparato para inmovilizarla mientras decidimos que hacer con ella.- Respondió Garnet secamente.

A Peridot no le gustaba la idea de tener que trabajar en algo que no fuera el taladro, pero la nueva "invitada" podría ser peligrosa también para ella por lo que asintió a la respuesta de Garnet.

—Tu qué opinas Steven, no has hablado desde que llegamos.- Perla estaba preocupada por Steven, lucía un poco decaído.

—No lo se podrían ponerle unas esposas o algo…-Dijo Steven sin muchos ánimos.

La idea de Garnet se había realizado, Perla y Peridot habían estado todo el día creando un artefacto que pudiera contener a Hippet, se trataba de una especie de cruz con grilletes en cada extremo para aprisionar las extremidades, después de haber terminado sujetaron a Hippet a la cruz y la colocaron en el cuarto de fundición, era el lugar más seguro del templo.

Ya habían pasado un dia y una noche desde que atraparon a la mujer-robot, ya era de noche y Steven no podía dormir, él pensaba que la mujer-robot no era malvada, tal vez estaba en una situación similar a la de Peridot, probablemente si hablaba con ella podría saber si era buena o mala.

Steven se levantó de su cama, no sin antes revisar que Perla o Leon no se encontraran vigilándolo mientras dormía, procedió a salir de su cuarto y entrar a la sala, se acercó a la puerta del templo y levanto la parte de la camisa que cubría su gema, Steven trato de abrir la puerta frotando su gema contra la puerta pero no hubo efecto alguno, después de unos minutos de seguir intentándolo finalmente se dio por vencido y se dio media vuelta listo para regresar a la cama, en ese momento una luz rosada lo detuvo, era su gema que por fin había reaccionado, la puerta del templo era la del cuarto de su madre, por lo que entro sin dudas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
